Watching the Future
by TeaShop
Summary: Emily Hamilton is a muggle, a 'Harry Potter' loving muggle for that matter, who just discovered the existence of the wizarding world via her friend's acceptance to Hogwarts. How far will Emily and her friend Grace go to join her?


**Chapter 1**

_**Yer' still a muggle, Emily**_

_Balance the following equations…identify the following elements and list their properties...WHAT? Why must I suck such major hippogriff at chemistry?_ I tapped my pencil on the desk and stared into the depths of my assignment. I kept glancing at the clock urging the hands to move faster, their current glacial pace was less than pleasing to me.

After what seemed like the longest hour of my life the bell finally rang. I stood, shoved all my papers in my bag and booked it to my locker.

_11…45…25…open! OPEN DAMN IT!_

"Not today! Come on!" I mumbled to myself as I yanked at the lever. I stepped back and kicked the door, expressing my frustrations. "Fuck you, locker!" I said firmly with my finger pointed at it, as if it could actually hear me.

"Emily, it's a metal box. It doesn't have the ability to fuck itself." I looked over and saw Alex looking highly amused with my display of resentment toward my locker.

"I'm quite aware of that but everything I need's in there and I'm going to be late!" I ignored his remark.

"Late for what? Do you have detention like Amy?" he asked as I continued to struggle.

"Debate; today's our first meeting and I won't be on the list for meets if I don't show up. I missed too many meetings last year. Basically our captain is to debate as Oliver Wood is to quidditch," Alex chuckled at my comment as my locker door swung open at last. "SUCCESS! Now if I was a wizard that would have taken half the time…wait did you say Amy has detention?" I stopped rambling and looked over at Alex as I reached for my history book.

"Yes, Emily, we all want to be wizards but right now all we've got are Hogwarts shoes and books and fan fictions and...fake wands…hem," Alex looked into the distance for a moment but quickly came back to reality. "But yeah Amy has detention today. Took you a little while to catch on there, smarty," he grinned.

"What," I slammed the door and met his gaze, "ever."

I looked at my red, plastic watch. _Shoot now I'm ten minutes late._

"Alright, well I really have to go!"

"Have fun debating!" he shouted after me as I began to sprint down the hall.

I spun around and shouted back, "Have fun…doing whatever the hell you do after school!"

By the time I arrived at the room where the debate meetings were held I was panting.

_So. Much. Running. Thank god I have a fast metabolism because exercise and I do not mix…_

"Emily! Did you get my texts?" the captain addressed me as I fell into a chair, a grin plastered on my face.

"Um."

"Well you didn't text me back! I thought you bailed on us!"

"Sorry," I tried to contain my laughter.

_I love unintentional references to_ A Very Potter Musical-

"So don't be late next time!" she banged her fist on the desk in front of me and returned to her post at the front of the room.

"Aye aye, captain," I gave her a sarcastic salute and slumped in my chair for the rest of the meeting.

_Ah she would be such good friends with Oliver Wood…_

The minutes dragged on and as soon as I began to contract a headache from constant talk of the importance of well thought out contentions we were allowed to leave. Without a second thought I was on my bike and on my way home, where a much needed snack was awaiting my arrival, narrowly missing a sudden down pour.

...

A few days later I got a call from Grace, "Emily! Amy she's-and…I-I can't explain…"

"Grace, what's going on? You're making it sound like she died!" I almost shout into the phone.

"Well, she will be dead if she doesn't tell us what the fuck is going on!" her exasperation turned into anger.

"So, you called to tell me about how we're going to murder Amy? I don't get it…why am I always the last to know things?" Grace laughed

"Just get some stuff together and meet me at the corner in 20 minutes. We're sleeping over Amy's." And before I could ask any more details she hung up the phone.

As I walked up the street I saw Grace standing at the corner, tapping her foot and looking extremely agitated.

We walk to Amy's house in silence and when we rang the door bell Grace's mood had descended from agitated to pissed.

She opened her mouth to say something but Amy said, "Why don't we go in my room?" before Grace could utter a word.

We shrug and follow her. As soon as we set foot in her spotless room, Grace's face falls and my confusion deepens.

"So it's really true! You're moving!" Grace sobs.

_Moving? _

When Amy opens her mouth to reply there is a loud knocking at her window. Alex appears and thrusts his sleeping bag at Amy, hitting her in the face.

The four of us sit in silence on Amy's floor for a few moments before I decide to strike up some conversation.

"So what happened? The suspense is practically killing me."

And with that Amy began to tell us an epic tale of "detention and fainting in the woods". When she shows us her lightning scar all we can do is "ooh and aah" and attempt to touch it in hopes that some of her powers will rub off on us.

However, by the time she finishes her story Grace, Alex and I go stiff in what feels like shock and possibly jealousy.

Alex shouts, "Oh my god can I come with you!"

"Me too!" Grace and I yell in unison.

"How are you gonna make it to our school and Hogwarts?" I ask.

Grace answers me like it's the simplest thing in the world, making me feel like the question I just asked was the stupidest thing I've said all day, "The time turner of course!" She then asks, "Ooh! What house do you think she'll be in?" pure excitement coating every word.

"Hufflepuff of course!" laughs Alex.

"I don't know… Amy's pretty mean. She could be a Slytherin," I add, grinning.

"And she's brave. Remember when that bug was on me and she booked it out of there like there was a murderer chasing her?"

"Alright you guys. You're real funny," Amy says as she rolls her eyes.

"So, oh my god, I can't-" I begin to say but get cut off by Amy's mom shouting to her from the kitchen.

Amy strides out of her room and into the kitchen arriving in her room with a plate full of pizza. We each take slices and eat quietly.

"So when are we gonna come visit you?" I ask chewing wistfully on my pizza.

"You guys _can't_ come visit," she says simply.

"What!" Alex begins to choke on his pizza and Grace gives a dramatic sigh before slapping him on the back.

"Jeeze Amy. Why do you always have to be such a stick in the mud?" Grace asks with a smirk.

"No muggles are allowed at Hogwarts." Amy chuckles and tosses a pillow at Grace.

She chucks it back at Amy with a great heave that seems to knock the wind out of her.

"Well, then when do you plan on telling them that you don't have a millimeter of magic in you?" she accuses.

"You're just jealous that it's me and not you." Amy sticks out her tongue.

"Obviously I'm jealous you bloody idiot!" Grace yells back.

For some reason the amount of noise in the room begins to agitate me.

_But I usually thrive off of noise. _

I shake the small voice from my head and crawl into my sleeping bag, placing my hands on my face.

"You guys, I have a migraine. Can we go to sleep now?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep." Amy says, sounded relieved as she turns off the lights.

That night I fell asleep with a knot in my stomach and an aching head.

The next morning I woke up feeling the way I did after every sleepover: exhausted. I groaned and pushed the hair from my face, rolling onto my side. I rubbed my eyes and jumped when I found Alex staring at me.

"Wizard god, man! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I whispered, suppressing a yawn.

"A heart attack surely…" he grinned at his joke and I chuckled.

"Why are you even up? It's like," I craned my neck to look at Amy's alarm clock, "nine thirty."

"I woke up a half hour ago and I couldn't get back to sleep," he whispered. "So I've been staring at you and Grace so you'd wake up."

"I take it that didn't work out too well?" He shook his head and forced his mouth into an over exaggerated frown. I laughed and crawled deeper into my sleeping bag creating a very loud swishing sound against the carpet.

"Who dares disturb Grace's slumber?" Grace whispered violently, her voice sounding both sleepy and angry.

"It was Emily!" Alex said defending himself against the wrath of an over tired Grace.

"Way to throw me under the bus, _pal_!" I elbowed Alex and turned my attention to Grace, "Sorry to disturb your slumber, I seemed to have misjudged the volume of my sleeping bag."

"Clearly!" she retorted.

Moments later the three of us grew tired of whispering (and rather hungry for that matter) and decided that we should wake up Amy.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" we urged hovering over her sleeping body.

"Five more minutes," she murmured as she pulled her pillow closer to her face. She's seriously not a morning person, much like the rest of our quartette.

"We're hungry! Feed your guests!" we chuckle at our friend.

She groaned and stumbled out of her bed, wobbling into to the kitchen leaving us to get our things together and struggle to roll up our sleeping bags.

_These things are a pain in the ass to roll up! _

Amy walked back into her room with a box of cereal. She groggily mumbled, "Here," and threw the box onto the floor before crawling back into bed.

I opened the box and took out a hand full of flakes to much on while I put my clothes into my bag.

"Another gourmet breakfast at the Feckson household," Grace muttered as she did the same causing Alex and me to go into a short fit of giggling.

"Hey we can't all be master chefs like you, Grace," I commented finishing my hand full of cereal.

"Well, what can I say?" she held up her hands and smiled proudly. I rolled my eyes and finally managed to tie the stings to keep my sleeping bag together.

For the next hour or so the three of us sat and talked, waiting for Amy to reawaken. However, we soon grew a bit bored and decided it was time to head home.

"Think we should wake her up?" Alex asked.

"Nah, let her sleep," Grace answered gathering her things.

We said goodbye to Mrs. Feckson and began our walk home, each breaking off from the group as they neared their home.

I left Grace at the corner, both of us walking in separate directions.

As I made my way home my mind buzzed.

I figured that today would be the last normal day I spent in the muggle world. I mean sure, I still lived here, as a muggle, amongst muggles, but how normal can you're life be when you've just discovered the existence of a whole world that everyone was convinced was just some stupid fantasy in a book.

My thoughts then floated to the down side of my discovery last night…as much as I hated to admit it my best friend, Amy Feckson, was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as I, Emily Hamilton sat on my muggle ass with my other muggle friends left to think about how much I would give to go with her.

...

**Author's Note: **At the beginning of the summer my friend started a Harry Potter fic when a girl named Amy gets accepted to Hogwarts and her two friends get involved with her adventures. As we talked about it more she decided that her two friends should have a bigger role…SO being one of her friends I decided (with her permission) to write my own point of view with my own thoughts and romances and stuff. I just based this story from hers. To better understand I suggest that you go and read _**Changing the Future **_by **DayDreamer1995 **(she's in my fav authors list). This note is way too long…sorry.

Just be aware that this is not _entirely _my story, it's simply a colab to a degree.


End file.
